mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2
(Friendship is Magic, part 2, na versão original) é o segundo episódio da série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Twilight Sparkle e suas novas amigas viajam até o Castelo das Irmãs Reais para recuperar os Elementos da Harmonia e usá-los para impedir Nightmare Moon de dominar Equestria. No guia de programação da Hasbro, e entre alguns fãs, o episódio também é chamado de Os Elementos da Harmonia (Elements of Harmony, na versão original). No cartão de título do episódio dublado, o episódio é chamado de A Amizade é Mágica – Segunda Parte.__TOC____TOC__ Resumo Introdução Na Biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas encontram um livro sobre os Elementos da Harmonia. Elas descobrem que são conhecidos os elementos da , bom humor, generosidade, honestidade, e lealdade, porém o sexto é um completo mistério. O livro também diz que os Elementos foram vistos pela última vez no antigo castelo das irmãs reais na Floresta da Liberdade. As pôneis decidem procurar pelos Elementos, sem saber que Nightmare Moon ouviu sua conversa. O penhasco: elemento da honestidade thumb|Applejack diz à Twilight que ela tem que soltar. As pôneis entram na Floresta da Liberdade. Enquanto elas estão caminhando na encosta de uma montanha, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa causa um desmoronamento de terra. Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash pegam Rarity e Pinkie Pie a tempo, mas Twilight acaba escorregando até a borda de um penhasco. Applejack garante a Twilight que ela vai ficar bem se ela se soltar da borda do penhasco. Twilight solta os cascos, e é pega pela Rainbow Dash e pela Fluttershy. O manticora: elemento da bondade Um manticora feroz enfrenta as pôneis. Quando as outras tentam subjugá-lo à força, Fluttershy diz a elas que parem. Ela bondosamente se aproxima do manticora. Ele lhe mostra um espinho preso em sua pata. Ela retira o espinho, e o agradecido manticora lambe a crina dela. O espinho se dissolve em fumaça negra, que se dispersa para outro local. A floresta: elemento do bom-humor A nuvem de fumaça roxa faz com que rostos horripilantes apareçam nas árvores em volta de todas as pôneis. Todas ficam assustadas, exceto a Pinkie. A Pinkie ensina suas amigas por meio de uma canção a rirem dos seus medos. As risadas das seis amigas fazem com que as árvores voltem ao normal. A serpente do mar: elemento da generosidade As seis chegam a um rio que está bloqueado por uma serpente do mar. A serpente do mar está chateada porque uma "nuvem brilhante" passou ali e "zás!", cortou seu bigode. Rarity generosamente doa sua cauda para substituir a metade cortada do bigode da serpente do mar. A serpente do mar, extremamente grata, as ajuda a atravessar o rio. Os Shadowbolts: elemento da lealdade As ruínas do castelo estão ao alcance da vista, mas os pôneis não podem atravessar a garganta que as separa das ruínas porque a ponte está quebrada. Quando Rainbow Dash voa até o outro lado para consertar a ponte, três Pégasos aparecem e a convidam para ser a capitã dos Shadowbolts, seu time aéreo. Mas ao descobrir que precisaria desertar suas amigas para se juntar aos Shadowbolts, ela dá as costas aos Shadowbolts e amarra a ponte para que suas amigas cruzem até o outro lado. Os Shadowbolts viram fumaça roxa, que se arrasta para longe. Nightmare Moon: elemento da mágica As pôneis entram no castelo e encontram cinco esferas, que Twilight crê que sejam os primeiros cinco Elementos da Harmonia. Nightmare Moon cria um redemoinho roxo que teleporta a Twilight e as esferas para outra torre. Twilight e Nightmare Moon se enfrentam, mas Nightmare Moon despedaça as esferas. As amigas de Twilight entram no salão e consolam a Twilight. A Twilight se dá conta de que os espíritos dos Elementos estão presentes, e explica como suas amigas representam os elementos da honestidade, bondade, bom humor, generosidade, e lealdade. Os fragmentos das esferas começam a orbitar em volta das amigas. Uma esfera de pedra aparece sobre Twilight, e ela declara: Os fragmentos das esferas formam colares dourados nos pescoços das cinco amigas, e a esfera da Twilgiht se torna uma coroa. Os Elementos brilham e as seis são elevados ao ar. Uma hélice dupla com as cores do arco-íris envolvem Nightmare Moon. Todo o salão é banhado de luz. Quando a luz se desvanece, as amigas descobrem que as gemas nos seus colares são iguais às suas marcas especiais, e que a cauda da Rarity cresceu de volta, num passe de mágica. A Princesa Celestia surge e explica que Twilight era quem tinha a magia para derrotar Nightmare Moon desde que sentisse a verdadeira amizade em seu coração. Nightmare Moon volta à sua forma original, Princesa Luna. As seis amigas descobrem que Luna é a irmã mais nova de Celestia, e as duas reatam seus laços fraternais. A nova e importante missão de Twilight incumbindo Twilight de estudar a amizade.]]De volta a Ponyville, Pinkie prepara uma festa para celebrar a reunião das irmãs reais. Quando Twilight diz à Celestia que não quer deixar suas novas amigas, Celestia lhe dá uma nova e importante missão: continuar estudando a mágica da amizade e reportar a ela suas descobertas. Twilight promete estudar mais que nunca, para a alegria de suas novas amigas e dos cidadãos de Ponyville. Citações :Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm… Eu li todas as profecias sobre Nightmare Moon. Esses misteriosos objetos chamados Elementos da Harmonia são a única coisa que podem detê-la, mas eu não sei o que são, onde encontrá-los, e nem ao menos sei o que eles fazem! :Pinkie Pie: "Elementos da Harmonia: Guia de Referência." :Twilight Sparkle: Como você encontrou isso?! :Pinkie Pie: cantarolando Estava na letra "E"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Applejack: Não, sem chance, docinho. A gente não vai deixar uma amiga nossa entrar sozinha nessa floresta. A gente vai grudar em você que nem maçã caramelada. :Pinkie Pie: Eu não sabia que tinha maçã caramelada lá! Que foi? São deliciosas! :Fluttershy: o manticora Oh, coitadinho do bebezinho. :Rainbow Dash: Bebezinho? :Rarity: Olhem essas escamas lindas e brilhantes. :Steven Magnet: funga Eu sei. :Rarity: E essa crina tão bem arrumada. :Steven Magnet: Eu sei, eu sei. :Rarity: E as suas fabulosas unhas, querida! :Steven Magnet: Ooh, é verdade! :Rarity: Tudo arruinado pelo que aconteceu com seu lindo bigode. :Steven Magnet: É a pura verdade! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, Rarity, sua linda cauda… :Rarity: Ah, tudo bem, querida. Caudas curtas estão na moda. Além disso, ela vai crescer de novo. :Rainbow Dash: É, igaulzinho ao bigode. :Nightmare Moon: Você ainda não tem o sexto Elemento! A centelha não funcionou! :Twilight Sparkle: Mas eu tenho! Um outro tipo de centelha. Eu senti isso no momento que percebi o quanto estava feliz por ouvir suas vozes, por vê-las, o quanto eu gosto de vocês. A centelha que brilhou em mim, quando eu percebi o quanto vocês… são todas minhas amigas! Veja, Nightmare Moon, quando todos os Elementos estão reunidos pela… centelha, que reside em nossos corações, cria o sexto elemento: o elemento da… Mágica! Galeria Referências de:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 es:La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 2 pl:Przyjaźń to Magia it:L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte no:Vennskap er ren magi, del 2 ru:Магия дружбы, часть 2 ja:トモダチは魔法 Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada